A Friend to Me
by Dream McKinney
Summary: Our first song fic its short and simple set to Garth Brooks song: A Friend to Me....please R


To my Dear Friends here are my shout outs:  
  
Mischief: to my greatest and most unique Friend thanks for helping me write this and thanks for helping me in my time if need you and smarts is all I need to make it in this world!!! I love you guys!!  
  
Smarts: this is not a story revolving around us but it is with one of our other closest friends that we LUFF!!!  
  
Well you and I We're buddies And we've been since we first met Me and you..  
  
Dream smiled as she walked down the street with her friend Mischief laughing at what the day had brought them; a few pennies and even more jokes between just the two of them.  
  
Well we've sure been through  
  
Our share of laughter and regret.  
  
Mischief smiled back at her giddy friend "penny for you'se thoughts" she flipped the coin in the air towards Dream. Dream caught the coin and flipped it back "wouldn't ya like ta know" she teased a little uneasy.  
  
Lord knows we've had our bad days And more then once we've disagreed But you've always been a friend to me.  
  
Dream didn't want to share that her thoughts were drifting back to times when Dreamer first arrived at the lodging house and was mad at the world only wanting everyone to feel her pain even Mischief. That she was remembering the day so long ago when she pushed Mischief away to craw deeper in her hole, when she spread her anger to whomever came near. Mischief was the only one who gave Dream the latter to climb up out of that hole that held her deepest anguish.  
  
You can be so stubborn, There's times I think you just like to fight.  
  
Mischief turned red with anger as she directed her glaze to straight ahead of her, trying to shake the anger Dream had just caused after the perfect day. She thought back to the day she met the exasperated girl when she first arrived and how she sent the same trickle up her back then as she did now. She was intrigued with the stubborn one that held her own and kept to her self in the small comer where she was assigned a bunk.  
  
And I hope and pray I live to see the day When you say I might be right.  
  
Dream narrowed her eyes as if she were looking at a distinct object but nothing really. She wasn't the only one that caused so much agony between their friendship. She remembered the quarrels held late at night when all was suppose to be asleep but the two girls wanted nothing more then just sit and talk, the talks that would lead to the following three days of them trying to avoid each other. Dream felt a slight giggle in her throat thinking about the disputes that were as little as who was right and who couldn't admit they were wrong.  
  
And there's times I rater kill you Then listen to your honesty But you've always been a friend to me..  
  
Dream walked in the appalling silence regretful of her last words that hurt her friend. She thought back to the many other times she had been so blunt and brought tears to her dear friend's green eyes. Yet she still stood by her day in and day out. Dream could almost feel the sadness in her own heart she had just sent to her faithful friend.  
  
You've always been Time and again.  
  
And then the dreadful silence was interrupted as the two came to a sudden stop when they bumped heads with an unfamiliar person both heads jerked up to see a tall girl with a scowl on her face. Dream recognized her as a newsie from queens.  
  
The one to take my hand And show me its okay to be Just the way I am with no apology.  
  
"I'se sorry" Mischief rubbed her head as she looked to the girl who towered above them. She knew girls from queens had a reputation for being tough and although she was tough she was no match for this girl. Dream stood beside her friend and slipped her hand in to Mischief's "it wasn't your fault" she said as she pulled her friend to start walking again shoving the giant out of their way.  
  
Oh you've always been And you will till god knows when Yes you've always been a friend to me.  
  
Dream smiled at her friend again "I was just thinking what I'd do ta get a friend like you" she replied to the unanswered question. Mischief gave a slight nod in her friends direction "ya put up wit me dats all I need" she smiled and they continued to their unknown destination. 


End file.
